Car Comparison Wiki:User rights request guidelines
This page is for user rights requests. Please note that if you go inactive, you will be demoted a rank every 3 months of inactivity. If you cause trouble over a demotion, you will be demoted completely, and if you still continue, you will be blocked by an admin for a set amount of time. Please read through Mainstream Cars Wiki:User rights request guidelines before filing a request. File your request here. Common users will vote, but the final decision is made by the existing admin team. We just want to see public opinion. Chat Moderator request A summary of the rights: * Allows you to give warnings to misbehaving users in the Discord server and allows you to monitor our chat room here on the wiki * To be in this you are expected to be active on our discord server. Being active on the wiki is preferred but not required. Request status: Open, 2 places available Request form: * Username: * Date of join: * Number of edits: * Block history on this wiki: * Any appropriate exceptions: Rollback requests A summary of the rights: * Allows you to revert bad faith edits, like spam and vandalism, in a fast way. * Note: In addition to this, you also receive chat moderator rights, if you don't have them yet. * To be in this position you are expected to be active on our discord server and semi-active on the wiki. Request status: Closed Request form: * Username: * Date of join: * Number of edits: * Block history on this wiki: * Any appropriate exceptions: Content moderator requests A summary of the rights: * Allows you to delete and move protected pages as well as maintain the wiki * Note: In addition to this, you receive chat mod and rollback rights. * You will gain partial access to the admin dashboard. * To be in this position, you are expected to be active on our discord server and wiki. Request status: Open, 2 places available Request form: * Username: * Date of join: * Number of edits: * Block history on this wiki: * Any appropriate exceptions: Administrator requests A summary of the rights: * All privileges from the Chat Moderator, Rollback, and Content Moderator groups; * Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions; * Promote users to many different user rights. * Gain access to the admin dashboard. * To be in this position, high activity is expected on both the wiki and the discord server. Request status: Open, 2 spaces available. Request form: * Username: * Date of join: * Number of edits: * Block history on this wiki: * Any appropriate exceptions: Bureaucrat requests A summary of the rights: * All administrator privileges, plus a few more. * You will have the ability to promote users to different roles on the wiki. * To get this position high activity is expected on both the wiki and the discord server. Request status: Open, 2 spaces Request form: * Username: * Date of join: * Number of edits: * Block history on this wiki: * Any appropriate exceptions (if authorised by a bureaucrat to do so):